


Drarry College AU for @yosoylaborinquena

by scarheadedferret



Series: While I'm At Camp Masterlist [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, oh my god they were roomates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarheadedferret/pseuds/scarheadedferret
Summary: just some dorky college boys who fall in love, thank you for the prompt @yosoylaborinquena<3





	Drarry College AU for @yosoylaborinquena

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm not in college yet so i kinda based this off of stuff my sister has complained to me about from her college experience :/)

Draco was unpacking some extra notebooks into his given desk when someone rattled the door. He almost got up to get it but the person behind it, most likely his roomate, managed to open it.  _ Oh shit.  _ Draco thought as he took in the appearance of his new dormmate. He had dark skin, unruly black curls, and deep green eyes hidden behind a set of square-framed glasses, that looked around the room once before his eyes landed on Draco, who gave a small wave.  _ He’s so fucking pretty.  _

 

“You’re my roommate,” the guy stated.

 

“Seems like it, or else I’m just breaking into your dorm,” Draco replied, the guy snorted and smiled a bit.

 

“I’m Harry,” Harry dropped the duffle he was carrying under one arm and stuck out his hand, Draco moved from his desk, over to Harry, and shook it briefly.

 

“Draco,” he responded, he turned back around, mentally cursing himself as he blushed like a 14-year-old at the way Harry’s warm hand had fit in his own.  _ You just bloody met him, stop acting like an idiot.  _ It was just a crush, and Draco prayed that Harry was an asshole so that maybe it would end quickly. 

 

“Hey uh-” Draco turned, Harry had dumped his bags on the other bed, he had one hand idly scratching his neck and he was wincing slightly. Draco’s brows furrowed in confusion before Harry spoke again, “You got a problem, with er- bi people?” He asked. 

 

“Not at all, I’m gay myself,” Draco replied, mentally relieved that he would not have to deal with homophobia himself.

 

“Cool,” Harry said, smiling and blushing lightly with relief.  _ So fucking cute,  _ Draco thought as Harry turned back to his luggage to unpack

 

***

Harry was totally and utterly  _ fucked _ . Draco, his new roommate, was not only gorgeous and charming, but he was also gay, meaning that there was a _slight_ chance he and Harry could be together in the future. They were a few months into the school year, and Harry could still not get over the way Draco would tuck a pen behind his ear or bite his lip when thinking. Luckily, they had different majors, and didn’t share any classes. Harry was certain that if they did, he would have fallen for him by now. 

 

_ You can't ask him out,  _ Harry firmly reminded himself. He didn’t want things to get awkward between them, and then have to share a room for the rest of the year. 

 

Harry put the heels of his hands to his forehead as he tried to remember the information that droned on for 39 pages in his Word Doc. Why he decided to become a teacher was beyond him in that moment. Long story short, his linguistics minor was a bitch. 

 

He looked up from his computer when he saw Draco walk in. He had a soft-looking grey hoodie on, with the hood pulled over his head, and two cartons of take-out in his hands, backpack slung over one shoulder. Several blond tufts of hair peeked out from under his hood, and his cheeks were flushed slightly from presumably the cold outside.  _ He looks cute like that _ . He silently passed one over to Harry before settling down at his own desk. 

 

“Bless your soul,” Harry muttered as he dug into the chicken and broccoli that Draco knew was his favorite. He heard Draco let out a laugh behind him.

 

“Bold of you to assume I have one,” Draco murmured, and Harry could  _ knew  _ that he was smirking.

 

“My mistake, forgive me?” Harry responded, smiling slightly.

 

“Only if you kiss me,” Draco muttered. Harry nearly fell out of his seat, just stopping his takeout carton from falling from his hands. He turned around with wide eyes to look at Draco and possibly ask if he was serious, only to find the blond slumped on top of his desk, head rested in his arms.

 

“Draco?” Harry was met with silence. He sighed to himself, turned back to his desk and rested his chin in his palm.  _ He’s not thinking straight, he’s tired.  _ Harry reminded himself.  _ I guess I shouldn’t let him fall asleep at his desk like that.  _

 

Harry stood and stepped over to the other side of their small room. He lightly tapped Draco’s shoulder a couple times, soon causing Draco to blink open his eyes and stare up at Harry, confusion knitting his brows together. 

 

“It’d be bad if you fell asleep like this, go to bed,” Harry spoke softly, so as to not startle him. Draco woke up a bit more and lifted his head from his desk. He rubbed an eye and looked dazedly up at Harry. Harry noticed the take out carton still sitting on Draco’s desk, and he put it away in the fridge as Draco stood. 

 

“G’night, love,” Draco murmured as he flopped on his bed, and Harry froze. He turned to look at the blond, to see him staring back at Harry in horror, now sitting up on his bed. “Did I just say that outloud?” Harry nodded his head slowly and Draco winced. “I’m sorry, I didn’t-”   
  
“It’s ok,” Harry assured him, “You’re just tired, I know you didn’t mean it,” Draco bit his lip and looked at the floor for a moment, before he looked up and grey eyes bore straight into Harry’s own.

 

“What if-” Draco hesitated, “What if I did mean it?” Harry’s mouth went slightly agape in shock as he stared at his roomate. “I’m sorry- I shouldn’t-” Harry walked forward and in one quick motion had his hand on Draco’s shoulder and leaned down, kissing him.

 

“Then I’d do that,” Harry whispered, Draco blushed and those soft grey eyes continued to bear into his. 

 

That night, Harry fell asleep on Draco’s bed, enclosed in his arms, and they spoke softly to each other before they fell asleep. Draco revealing that he too, had developed feelings for Harry, but was too nervous over the risk the possible outcome. Harry smiled and buried his face into the softness of Draco’s sweatshirt as he felt kisses pressed on the top of his head. Leaning up, he kissed Draco on the mouth softly, and with that final kiss, he settled down and succumbed to the tire that all college students felt during the school year. 


End file.
